La Playa
by Caliope-17
Summary: "No sé si aún me recuerdas, nos conocimos al tiempo Abrazaste mis abrazos Si pudiera volver a nacer Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo, y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida" SakuKibaHina


"La Playa"

06/Julio/2010

No sé si aún me recuerdas,

nos conocimos al tiempo

tú, el mar y el cielo

y quién me trajo a ti.

Abrazaste mis abrazos

vigilando aquel momento,

aunque fuera el primero,

lo guardara para mí.

**Hola.-**dijo una pelirrosa a un chico de cabello castaño.

**mmm... ¿hola?.-**contestó el chico

**me llamo Sakura.-**dijo ella.

**Yo me llamo...-**comenzó el chico, pero ella lo interrumpió.

**Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba.-**dijo ella.

**¿cómo lo sabes?.-**preguntó incrédulo.

**No creo que lo recuerdes, pero tú y yo ya nos conocíamos.-**dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**¿a si?.-** pregunto él aún más extrañado.

**Sip.-** contestó alegre.-**hace 13 años.**

**Ha...-**el chico no disimulo ni un poco su cara de impresión.-**que memoria.**

Si pudiera volver a nacer

te vería cada día amanecer

sonriendo como cada vez,

como aquella vez.

.Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,

voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.

y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,

por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.

**Gracias.- **comenzaron a caminar.-** ¿sabes?.- **dijo ella seria.

**¿qué pasa?.-** preguntó él.

**Moriré pronto.-**dijo ella sin tardarse.

**¡¿qué?.-**preguntó él algo (muy) asustado.

**No te preocupes, lo he superado.-**contestó demasiado optimismo.

**Pero eso no se supera...!-**dijo asustado, apenas podía ver a la muchacha y comenzaba a reconocerla, y a está se le ocurría decirle que moriría pronto.

**En realidad le dije a mis padres que lo aceptaría si me concedían algo.-** dijo ella.

**¿qué cosa?- **preguntó él con interés.

**Encontrarte a ti y que...-**se detuvo.

**¿Que cosa?, habla mujer!.-**preguntó desesperado.

**Que me quitaras esta cruz que llevo.-**dijo ella con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas y mirando al castaño con desesperación.

**¿cómo?.-** preguntó él dispuesto.-** ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?.**

Y antes de que el chico articulara mas palabras ella lo beso, después se separo y le dio una ojos de papel que decía:

"Si pudiera volver a nacer

te vería cada día amanecer

sonriendo como cada vez,

como aquella vez.

Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,

voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.

y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,

por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida."

Después ella se fue corriendo, el chico quiso detenerla pero su cuerpo no reacciono.

Hola Kiba.-dijo la actual novia del chico, que había visto todo lo sucedido.

**Ella morirá.-**se limito a explicar.

**¿qué?.-** preguntó con incredulidad, pues a pesar de que la novia del chico era algo (muy) celosa, era toda un ángel, Hinata hyüga era la mujer más comprensiva del mundo.

_**/una semana después/**_

El chico estaba viendo las noticias, que su mama forzosamente lo había obligado y escucho una noticia en particular:

"la hija del 1er. Ministro de la ciudad de Konoha, ha muerto de una rara enfermedad llamada "Síndrome de Riley-Day", esta no tiene cura".

Después mostraron una fotografía de la chica en el ataúd, el Inuzuka se cayo del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

**¿qué te pasa, Kiba?.-** preguntó su madre al ver la extraña reacción del chico.

**Yo... yo la conocí.-**dijo el chico con la voz quebrada.

**¿en serio?.-** preguntó extrañada su madre.

**Si.**

**¿cuándo?.-** volvió a interrogar.

**Hace 13 años, en la playa, cuando fuimos de vacaciones a la ribera de la ciudad de la niebla.-** contesto el chico, recordando lo sucedido aquel día, y lo que había pasado hacia una semana.**-¿me llevas a su tumba?.-** le preguntó su madre con tono de ruego.

**Bien.**

**/pasando 3 días /**

**lo siento, si te hubieras quedado más tiempo, gracias por el tiempo juntos, aunque fue muy poco.-** dijo el chico dejando un ramo de flores en la tumba de Sakura en la cuál estaba escrita una frase que decía:

"No sé si aún me recuerdas,

nos conocimos al tiempo

Abrazaste mis abrazos

Si pudiera volver a nacer

Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,

y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,

por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida."


End file.
